Ici, il y a des dragons !
by a.a.k88
Summary: Jon Snow sort de Peyredragon pour broyer du noir et retrouve sa colline habituelle occupée.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Ici, il y a des dragons !

 **Auteur :** ashleyfanfic

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé:** Jon Snow sort de Peyredragon pour broyer du noir et retrouve sa colline habituelle occupée.

 **Estimation:** PG

 **Fandom :** Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

 **Tags supplémentaires:** Scène manquante du 7x05, Invite demandée, Alliés, Conversation, Regard fixe, Caresser un dragon

 **Notes de l'auteur:** Ecrit pour NoOrdinaryLines qui a demandé Jon caressant le reste des dragons et Daenerys le voyant le faire. C'est une toute petite fic située avant que Jon ne parte pour Fort-Levant et après la réunion du conseil où il lui demande de lui faire confiance. J'espère que tu aimeras, ma chère!

* * *

Jon se détourna de la plage en faveur de la colline. Trop d'hommes pour interrompre ses pensées le long des côtes. Il semblait être ignoré s'il se tenait au-dessus du monde au lieu d'en dessous. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son endroit habituel, il y trouva les dragons, qui s'y reposaient. C'était déjà assez bizarre d'avoir un endroit habituel, mais devoir maintenant se le disputer avec les dragons était plus troublant.

Drogon, celui que la reine semblait préférer, ne l'avait pas blessé quand il l'avait touché, mais il se demandait maintenant à quel point cela avait été dû à sa présence. L'issue aurait-elle été différente si elle n'avait pas été là? Il était un Nordien fou, après tout. Rien de tel que de tenter le diable à nouveau. Il ôta ses gants et les glissa dans le devant de son justaucorps. Il bougea lentement, ne voulant pas alarmer les grandes bêtes.

Viserion fut le premier à lever la tête et à tourner ses grands yeux vers Jon, suivi par les deux autres. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils attendaient simplement qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il ravala sa peur, réalisant qu'il avait une rare occasion, de véritablement toucher des dragons sans que leur mère soit présente. C'était presque trop d'espérer qu'il puisse y être autorisé. Viserion était le plus proche et il se déplaça lentement et s'arrêta lorsque la tête large de l'animal se pressa contre lui et inspira. Dans l'expiration, Jon sentit de la fumée, du feu et des cendres. Ce fut presque suffisant pour le faire battre en retraite, mais le doré reposa sa tête au sol et regarda Jon avec impatience.

Il tendit la main, avec hésitation, et la fit glisser sur les écailles dorées qui semblaient presque briller dans la lumière du soleil. Viserion sembla presque faire le beau sous ses caresses. La texture bosselée de sa peau était chaude au toucher, presque comme s'il tenait une main devant un feu. Il fut poussé dans le dos par le dragon vert et presque envoyé à terre. Rhaegal était assis, le regardant avec impatience, bien qu'il se dressait au-dessus de lui.

Il baissa également sa tête et Jon caressa son museau, entre ses larges narines. Rhaegal lui rappelait Ghost quand il était chiot, exigeant son attention et refusant de se calmer tant qu'il ne l'avait pas. Le grand dragon vert s'installa sur le sol, baissant également sa tête pour s'installer près de son frère. Drogon resta en arrière et il se demanda s'il avait uniquement été chanceux quand il avait été en mesure de le toucher plus tôt. Est-ce que c'était Daenerys qui le maîtrisait ou est-ce que c'était lui qui faisait ce qu'il voulait?

Rhaegal poussa son museau contre sa main et Jon sourit brièvement de le voir accepter joyeusement ses caresses. Viserion n'était pas du genre à être négligé et poussa la hanche de Jon, le faisant à nouveau presque tomber à la renverse. C'était un souvenir qu'il allait savourer pour le restant de sa vie. Il avait rêvé d'avoir des dragons pour l'aider dans le combat contre les morts. Avait souhaité les avoir, vraiment. Et ils étaient là, trois grands dragons cracheurs de feu. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir les prendre pour leur voyage au-delà du mur. C'était aussi risqué que ça pouvait l'être, bien qu'il savait que les Sauvageons aideraient. A quel point se sentirait-il plus certain s'il les avait avec eux pour repousser les morts? Un revenant serait-il même nécessaire si les dragons allaient au-delà du mur? S'il pouvait convaincre leur mère qu'il y avait des batailles, des guerres, plus importantes que celles qu'elle menait contre Cersei?

Il recula soudainement quand les trois dragons se tournèrent pour regarder derrière lui, Drogon poussant les deux autres de son chemin tandis qu'il se tournait pour voir l'objet de ses pensées marcher vers lui. Il continuait de se languir d'elle, même s'il savait que c'était futile. Elle ne le voyait que comme un intrus, un Roi en rébellion contre son royaume.

"C'est une chose de caresser Drogon quand je suis là. C'est presque suicidaire de le faire avec les trois alors que je ne suis nulle part en vue."

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et la regarda caresser Drogon et frotter son front contre sa peau. Il déplaça ses yeux jusqu'au dragon vert qui poussait toujours son museau contre ses caresses malgré le fait que sa mère était tout près. "Vous aviez raison. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes," dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. "Ils me font assez bien penser à des loups."

Daenerys lui fit face, ensuite. "Etant donné votre affection pour les loups, je prends ça comme un compliment. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Jon Snow?"

Il poussa un soupir et il s'approcha d'elle. "J'avais besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir. Pour respirer."

Elle croisa les mains devant elle tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. "J'aimerais pouvoir vous amener à reconsidérer votre mission."

"Vous ne le pouvez pas. Je dois y aller."

"Pourquoi? Vous avez des hommes qui vous sont loyaux et qui iraient pour vous. Pourquoi est-ce _obligé_ que ce soit vous?"

"Les Sauvageons ne suivraient personne d'autre, pas même sur mes ordres. Et je ne demanderais pas à d'autres de faire quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt à faire moi-même. Vous avez demandé quel genre de reine vous seriez, si vous ne vouliez pas vous battre pour votre peuple. Quel genre de roi serais-je?"

Elle détourna son regard de lui. "Un roi qui resterait en vie. Avez-vous une pulsion de mort, Jon Snow?"

Il soupira. "Non. Mais j'ai été au-delà du mur. Je sais ce qui est là-bas. Je sais ce qu'on combat. Il nous en faut juste un."

"Et si vous ne reveniez pas de cette mission? Le Nord s'effondrerait. Votre peuple souffrirait sans vous."

"J'ai laissé ma sœur aux commandes. Elle est capable d'être chef."

"C'est vous qu'ils ont choisi. C'est vous qu'ils ont choisi pour être leur Roi."

"Et en tant que Roi, je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour les protéger. Nous avons besoin que tout le monde soit aligné. J'ai besoin de votre aide, mais vous ne voudrez pas vous détourner de cette guerre avec Cersei à moins que je puisse vous prouvez à toutes les deux que cette menace est plus importante. Plus immédiate. Je vais y aller pour rassembler le monde."

Elle le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je suppose que votre mission dépend de Tyrion et de Ser Davos."

"J'ai foi en Davos. Et en Tyrion. Moins foi en Jaime Lannister."

"Le Régicide," dit-elle en se tournant et en commençant à s'éloigner des dragons. "Je l'ai presque tué à la Néra. L'idiot a ramassé une lance et chargé vers moi alors que Drogon était toujours à mes côtés."

Jon secoua la tête. "Je suppose qu'il pensait que si vous mourriez, la guerre s'arrêterait."

"Si je mourrais... les Dothrakis parcourraient ce pays sans contrôle. Mes dragons... il était fou de penser que ce serait fini avec ma mort. Au contraire, ce serait pire."

Il se renfrogna. "Alors évitons ça. Ce pays et son peuple ont suffisamment souffert."

"Ils souffrent encore. Mon instinct est de voler jusqu'au Donjon Rouge. Vous le savez. Cela mettrait fin à la guerre, me permettrait de m'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer et de contrôler les armées dont j'ai besoin pour maîtriser ce pays et combattre les batailles qui ont de l'importance. Mais vous aviez raison le premier jour, dans ma salle du trône. Je ne veux pas que des gens innocents meurent. Je ne veux pas régner sur des cendres. Je veux aider les gens."

"Alors aidez-nous dans le Nord," demanda-t-il, presque lassé d'entendre sa propre voix demander de l'aide. "Les morts arrivent. Vous pouvez les ignorer, m'apaiser, mais je vous assure que si le Roi de la Nuit parvient à passer au-delà du Mur, ce qui se passe ici n'aura pas d'importance. Le monde sera consumé."

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que sa voix perce à travers le vent fouettant, "Vous savez ce qui est fou, Jon Snow?" Il lui lança un coup d'œil. "Je vous crois." Il s'arrêta de marcher et elle se tourna pour lui faire face. "Je ne vous croyais pas, au début. Je l'ai assez clairement fait comprendre. La grotte a aidé. Je vous crois mais je ne peux pas détourner mon attention de tous ces gens qui sont actuellement en train de souffrir, et ils souffrent. Entre les mains de Cersei, ils souffrent. Vous le savez. Je dois me battre pour les aider."

Il soupira. "Je ne pensais pas que vous me croiriez un jour."

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'aime surprendre les gens."

Il eut un petit rire et elle sourit. "Je dois l'admettre, vous n'êtes pas ce qu'on m'a dit que vous étiez."

"Et que vous a-t-on dit? Une putain étrangère avec des armées étrangères?"

"Presque. Une autre Targaryen folle voulant brûler le monde. Une envahisseuse étrangère."

"Je suis née ici. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas grandi ici. Mais peut-être est-ce pour le mieux que j'ai vu d'autres endroits et comment ils vivent. Comment ils survivent et se battent pour ce qu'ils ont. J'ai traversé des déserts, des pâturages et le feu pour arriver ici. J'ai libéré des villes et des peuples pour essayer de rendre leurs vies meilleures. Mais parce que je n'ai pas grandi ici, parce que mes armées n'ont pas grandi ici, nous sommes les méchants." Elle fronça les sourcils. Ça ne semble guère juste, n'est-ce pas? J'ai été chassée de ma maison. Ce n'était pas mon choix de partir."

Il soupira. "Je suppose qu'on sait seulement ce qu'on veut savoir. Nos perceptions des gens doivent changer si on veut que le monde change. Je suis sûr que ce que vous saviez du peuple Nordien n'était pas flatteur."

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. "Ça ne l'était pas. Et puis vous êtes entré dans ma salle du trône. Jeune, avenant et, au début, agréable."

Il fit un sourire en coin mais il quitta rapidement son visage quand il se rappela comment les choses avaient rapidement tourné. "Vous avez trop demandé, trop vite."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. "Dit l'homme qui m'a dit qu'il y avait une armée des morts en marche vers nous. Je suppose que nos attentes à tous les deux étaient trop grandes."

"Je suppose que nous pouvons également tous deux êtres qualifiés d'obstinés."

Elle secoua la tête. "Quel roi ou reine ne l'est pas ?"

Jon réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était réellement adressée à lui en tant que roi. Il la fixa, sa beauté semblait trop pure pour ce monde. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'air d'y avoir sa place. Il se sentit la regarder fixement, à nouveau, et détourna son regard vers les dragons. "Rhaegal et Viserion sont beaucoup plus petits que Drogon."

Elle hocha tristement la tête. "Oui. Ils ont été gardés en captivité un certain temps. Drogon avait brûlé l'enfant d'un villageois. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas les laisser errer sans contrôle. Ils étaient dangereux... donc, j'ai réussi à amener Rhaegal et Viserion sous la pyramide à Meereen. Ils étaient fâchés contre moi, comme ils auraient dû l'être. Mais je ne voulais pas que les gens souffrent et je savais que je pouvais... les contenir."

"Et Drogon?"

"Il est impossible de contrôler Drogon," dit-elle, un petit sourire lorsqu'il réalisa que le dragon noir avait relevé la tête et les observait. "Il est sauvage. Pas destiné à être enchaîné. Tout comme son homonyme."

"Vous en avez appelé deux comme vos frères. Qui était Drogon?"

Elle sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher vers le palais. "Mon premier époux."

"Combien de fois avez-vous été mariée?"

"Deux fois. Aucun n'était des mariages que je voulais. Mais le premier était bien plus difficile. J'étais à peine sortie de l'enfance quand mon frère m'a vendue à Khal Drogo. Un guerrier féroce et il me terrifiait. Il était plus grand, plus fort, cruel et ne se souciait guère de la souffrance des autres."

Elle resta silencieuse un instant et il fronça les sourcils. "Mais vous avez appelé votre dragon comme lui?"

Elle arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui. "J'avais peur de lui. Mais au fil du temps, je l'ai aimé. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il m'aime. Mais je l'ai perdu, ainsi que mon fils."

"Votre fils?" C'était la première fois que Jon entendait dire qu'elle avait eu un enfant.

Elle acquiesça. "Rhaego. Il devait être l'Etalon Qui Monterait le Monde. A la place, il était... il est mort. Je n'ai même jamais pu le tenir dans mes bras."

Jon put voir la tristesse sur son visage et eut envie de la repousser. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire oublier sa souffrance. Mais il serra ses poings à ses côtés pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. "Je suis désolé."

Elle regarda Drogon. "Je lui ai donné le nom de mon époux parce qu'il avait promis de me donner le Trône de Fer et de prendre Westeros pour moi. Il ne peut pas me le donner, mais Drogon peut."

"Tyrion avait raison."

Daenerys leva les yeux au ciel. "Probablement, mais ne le dites pas trop fort. A propose de quoi, exactement, avait-il raison?"

"Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences des envahisseuses étrangères et des Nordiens fous."

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains et il se prit à la regarder fixement. Il semblait toujours la regarder fixement. Ils atteignirent les marches devant les ramener au palais et les montèrent ensemble. "Dînerez-vous avec nous ce soir, Jon Snow?"

"Si c'est votre souhait."

Daenerys hocha la tête. Ça l'est. Peut-être que vous direz enfin comment le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit est devenu Roi du Nord."

Jon pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. "Ou peut-être que je garderai ça comme histoire à vous raconter à mon retour."

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, alors. "Je crois que je préfère cette idée."


End file.
